Servo Skulls
Servo Skulls are drone-like robotic devices fashioned from the skulls of pious Imperial servants and outfitted with anti-gravity field generators which allow them to hover and drift through the air. Servo Skulls are primarily utilized in a secretarial role within an Inquisitor's retinue, but also in a military capacity as scouts due to their size, maneuverability, and resilience to hazardous conditions. Though only capable of performing menial tasks, it is considered a great honor to be chosen to become a servo skull and continue the Emperor's work after death. Servo Skull locations A total of 48 Servo Skulls can be found across the Space Marine single-player campaign. They contain audio logs giving some backstory context to the game. Finding the Skulls will also unlock achievements for finding 10 and then all 48 of them. Chapter 1 No Skulls. Chapter 2 * 1 - Chapter Start - Workshift Log 1/5 - At the start, walk on until you see the first Gretchins, then go right behind the wall and blow up the Orky barricade to find the Skull behind it. * 2 - Chapter Start - Guardsman's Journal 1/5 - After meeting with Leandros and an ambush by Gretchins, check a path to the right, the Skull should be near some sandbags. * 3 - Trenches - Medicae Log 1/5 - After you meet Mira and exit to the trenches, look inside the second bunker to find the Skull. * 4 - No Man's Land - Lt. Mira's Log 1/5 - After you enter the destroyed building after the trench area, look for the Skull in a small room to the left, with a grenade crate in the doorway. * 5 - Guardsman's Journal 2/5 - No Man's Land - After exiting said house, the next Skull is in the first bunker on the left. Chapter 3 * 6 - Duty Log 1/5 - Chapter Start - Once you enter the fortress, there is a barricade to the right that you can destroy to reach a room with the Skull inside. * 7 - Lt. Mira's Log 2/5 - Armory - After riding the elevator down, the Skull is ahead of you by some ammo. Chapter 4 * 8 - Medicae Log 2/5 - Train Station - A little before boarding the train looted by Orks, you cross a barricaded walkway with some Orks and Bomb Squigs. At the end of the first walkway, turn left and check the niches. Chapter 5 * 9 - Guardsman's Journal 3/5 - Chapter Start - After you see the huge crane and fight Orks in the lower area, go up the ramp and check behind the boxes on the right. * 10 - Encrypted Report: Inquisitor Drogan 1/5 - Cargo Bay - After taking the elevator down, it is in the middle of a long hallway next to some crates and Guardsmen. Chapter 6 Chapter 7 Chapter 9 Chapter 9 Chapter 10 - House of Secrets Chapter 11 No Skulls. Chapter 12 - Dying of the Light Chapter 13 Chapter 14 No skulls. Chapter 15 Chapter 16 Category:Imperium of Man Category:Imperial Guard Category:Inquisition